LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 22: Cosmo's Dream
Narrator: Having found out Cosmo was placed under a sleep spell Sonic had Tails make a machine that could allow him to enter the dream world in order to find Cosmo in it and wake her up before Myotismon found out. (Sonic walks though a door that shines with bright light. When he comes out on the other side what he finds greatly surprises him) Sonic: Its.... Mobius... (Sonic Looks around and finds he is in his home world. Though it is not in its current state with all the war and destruction. It is in fact very peaceful looking. The different creatures of Mobius are out and about with a care in the world) Sonic: So this is what Cosmo is dreaming about. Mobius. She lost her home years ago so she must consider this her new home. I wonder if she has all of us in her dream? Don't really matter though. I need to find her before Myotismon finds out I'm in here trying to save her. And I all I know he could already be talking to Tails. (Sonic begins running off to find Cosmo. He later sees a group of people standing around and talking. He walks up to them and he finds out they are some of his friends) Sonic: Guys? Cream: Huh? Its Mr. Sonic! Amy: Sonic!? Sonic!! (Grabs Sonic in a crushing bear hug) Sonic: GAH!! AMY....CAN'T... BREATHE!! Amy: (Let's Sonic go) Oh I'm so happy your back Sonic! Sonic: (Panting) Blaze: So Sonic how was your trip? Sonic: Huh? Knuckles: Your trip Sonic. You left cause to go on find new discoveries? Sonic: Oh... Yeah. Yeah it was good... Bunnie: You all right Sugah? Y'all look like you've seen a ghost. Sonic: Maybe more then one... Everyone: ??? Sonic: I'm sorry guys it just... Getting back took longer then I thought and I guess I'm a bit tired is all... Amy: Oh that's all right. We're just so happy your back. Silver: We should let you go now huh? You might want to go and see the others let them know your back. Sonic: That's a good idea. Speaking of which: Any of you guys know where Cosmo is? Knuckles: She decided to go spend the day at the park. Sonic: Ah good! Its not that far away! I'll see you guys later all right! (Runs off) Blaze: He was acting strange today. (Sonic keeps running then arrives at the park. He looks around a few moments and then finds Cosmo who is with someone. He runs to her) Sonic: Cosmo! Cosmo: (Turns to sees Sonic) Sonic? Is that you? Sonic: Yeah its me. Cosmo: Oh welcome home! Its so good to see you again! Tails: Sonic! Your back! Sonic: Huh? Tails? What are you doing here? I thought you were- .... Oh I see. Your part of this as well. Tails: ??? Cosmo: Sonic is something wrong? Sonic: Cosmo I know this will sound crazy but you have to listen to me. Cause if you don't... we'll both die here. Cosmo: ??? To be continued Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius